This Insanity
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: Derek is ready to admit that he loves Penelope.  But who is that blonde, handsome stranger that she just walked in with?  Has Derek waited too long to stake his claim?


**Title: This Insanity **

**Author: Ladybelletrist**

**Pairing: Morgan/Garcia, with an appearance by Chloe and Oliver. **

**Summary: Derek is ready to claim his baby girl. Has he waited too long?**

**Feedback: Your feedback is like manna to my muse. Please leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own torrid imagination. ****J If I owned these characters, I would have wrote this on the deck of a cruise ship. **

**Song Inspiration: I Need to Know by Kris Allen**

"**Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves"**

Joseph Addison 

Morgan walked into the room, exhausted and weary from the cat and mouse game he had to play with the unsub. Quite often during their heated exchanges, Morgan felt like the mouse rather than the cat. Something about this particular unsub had gotten underneath his skin. Morgan was mentally fatigued and wanted to have a quiet evening devoid of these moves and countermoves of the interrogation room.

As Morgan thought of peace and a sense of contentment, he immediately saw Penelope in his mind's eye. Morgan smiled at the thought of his personal tech goddess. From the moment they met, the connection that was formed between them was strong and unshakeable. Time had only deepened their bond. Penelope was his friend, probably his best friend. She understood him and the dark place that dwelled within him, a residual effect of his experiences as a young boy. She saw past the cocky grin, chiseled features and rock hard body.

Penelope cared for _him, _not the good looks that nature had bestowed upon him. Penelope got him, she saw into the heart of who Derek Morgan was.

Penelope was his baby girl. Their telephone exchanges were legendary within their unit. Quite often during their flirty, highly inappropriate phone calls, eyebrows would raise. During those times, it was as if Derek and Penelope existed in their own world, oblivious to others within their orbit.

Frequently, other team members would exchange meaningful glances with each other during those times when Morgan and Garcia would banter with each other. To the others, their byplay, while amusing was an indication of deeper feelings than friendship.

Nonetheless, Hotch and JJ would quietly observe their verbal foreplay with thoughtful expressions. JJ once made a remark to Penelope regarding their obvious chemistry and comfort with each other. Penelope gave her a shocked look and hastily changed the subject. As JJ watched the slightly embarrassed look on Garcia's face, she said nothing further on the subject to spare her friend's feelings. JJ was keenly aware, however, of the undercurrents that existed between Derek and Penelope whenever they were in each other's company.

As Derek, moved further into the club and saw the team seated and enjoying their drinks, he noticed the absence of the one person he wanted, no _needed _to see. Where was his goddess? Derek frowned slightly, scanning the crowded bar for a glimpse of his plush goddess. He needed to see her colorful garb and bright, cherry smile. He approached the table where the group was sitting and asked the question that was uppermost in his mind.

"Where's Garcia?"

JJ lifted an eyebrow in response to Derek's curt tone and replied, "Why, hello, Derek, how are you tonight? Garcia is on her way," she responded to his question with a slight smile and knowing look in her eye. "Sit down and join us…she should be arriving any minute," JJ continued with a hint of humor in her tone. She smiled knowingly in that gentle way of hers.

Derek scowled slightly in response at J.J. before taking a chair next to her, clearly out of sorts. He once again scanned the room for a hint of Penelope, needing, _no craving_, the peace that her presence always engendered. As Derek brooded about Penelope's absence and his response to the situation, he became aware of a light touch to his arm. He glanced down and saw JJ's small hand resting on his forearm. He looked up and met her understanding gaze. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Derek, it's ok," she confided with a slight nod of the head. "I know."

"Know what?" Derek snapped.

"That you are in love with Penelope, Derek," JJ responded calmly. "It is obvious to anyone who wants to see it," she continued. "I figured it out, after your reaction to her being shot," she confided, giving Derek's arm a reassuring pat. "The way you look at her, Derek, it's obvious."

Derek felt his stomach drop. The thought that he was so obvious frightened him, but Penelope's reaction to his secret frightened him even more. He hadn't quite admitted to himself how he felt about his baby girl. It was all too easy to chalk it up to concern and love for a friend. The flirting just came natural to them, always did. Whether in person or on the phone, they just clicked. He felt easy and free with her, he laughed more with her than with anyone else. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Derek gave himself a mental shake as he realized that JJ was still gazing at him patiently, with that small smile. Derek leaned intently towards JJ.

"JJ, do you think that Penelope knows?" he questioned. " You know…how I feel about her?" Derek gazed directly into JJ's understanding eyes, wanting the truth, no longer willing to hide his feelings from himself.

"Do you want my opinion, Derek?" JJ questioned, slightly tilting her head.

"Yes, of course," he replied instantly.

"Hmmm, so you want me to profile your relationship with Garcia?" JJ inquired with a chuckle, her eyes dancing in amusement. When Derek nodded in assent, JJ quickly adopted a more serious mien.

She leaned forward, gazing directly into Derek's eyes and began to speak.

"Derek, I am merely telling you things that you already know in your heart." How do you feel when Penelope is around? When the two of you are together, no one else exists. Do you realize that your flirtatious conversations are the stuff of legend around the office?"

Derek shook his head in denial. "We just joke around, nothing special. We enjoy each other's company, we get each other's humor," he further explained.

"Hmmm…and the way you look at her when you are together? Derek, your demeanor totally changes. You find any excuse you can to touch her. When you enter a room, you automatically look for her," JJ continued calmly, holding Derek's serious gaze. "The question is, Derek, are you truly ready to commit to Garcia?"

Derek leaned forward and opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by JJ's raised eyebrow. He slumped back into his chair and sighed. JJ smiled and began to speak again, "Derek, you have quite the reputation, you need to think before you take this step, it will change your relationship with her forever." JJ's smile disappeared and a stern tone entered her soft voice, "Don't hurt her, she deserves to be loved without reservation, with your whole heart," she continued. "If you can't do that, then don't start something you don't mean to finish," she cautioned with a sympathetic look.

"JJ…," Derek began, leaning forward. "I know what my reputation is, and I don't deny that I have earned it," he confessed quietly. "But, Garcia…she means the world to me," he continued. "She makes me believe that people can be good and decent. She keeps the darkness at bay," Derek confided with a sigh.

As JJ watched the play of emotions on Derek's handsome face, she was struck by the sincerity and passion that he was displaying. Were she and the others wrong about Derek? Listening to him talk about Garcia and what she meant to him, she realized that although Derek was adept at presenting the façade of the casual ladies' man, there was much more to him than a pretty face and muscular body. At that moment, JJ decided to encourage him to pursue Garcia. After listening to Derek, and observing the flirtatious byplay between her two colleagues for years, she was convinced that they were meant for each other. She just needed one more question answered.

"Derek…why haven't you said anything to Garcia about what she means to you?" she inquired softly. "It is obvious that you have felt this way for quite awhile." JJ kept her eyes trained on Derek's face, intent on discovering the reason for his reticence in sharing his feelings with Garcia.

Derek gazed down at the table, hesitating before answering, loath to open up about his true feelings for Garcia. JJ was asking him to rip away his comfortable mask and reveal his very personal feelings to her. JJ remained silent, sensing Derek's inner turmoil, knowing that he had to decide to trust her. She knew that Derek did not trust easily, given his past history, it was not in his nature. While Derek contemplated his options, the silence lengthened until JJ saw that he seemed to come to a decision.

Derek glanced up and looked directly into JJ's eyes, a determined look on his face. JJ smiled encouragingly, reaching out and patting Derek's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Derek, I'm listening," she prompted.

Derek took a deep breath, knowing that it was now or never, that he cannot deny the truth any longer….

To be continued

**A/N: What is Derek going to divulge to JJ? Is he really ready to confront his feelings for Garcia? If so, will he take the next step? **


End file.
